


Last Words

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying Loki, Death, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sad Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: While fighting for the sake of Asgard, something happens to you. Something Loki would never forgive himself for.





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

“(Y/N) Watch out!” Loki yelled from behind you. You turned around, and that was when a sword alike thing went through your thigh. Before you fell to the cold ground, you got to stab the creature in the chest, killing it. But that was the last time.   
Loki ran over to you and knelt beside you. His eyes wandered over you and stopped at your bleeding leg. He was shaking like an earthquake. How could he lose you?

“I can save you. I-I can heal you. I promise, you-you won’t d-d-die.” He said and tried to do some magic at your leg, but it didn’t work. Yet he kept trying. 

“Loki… s-stop trying…” you stammered, feeling the cold coming. Loki looked at you, tears in his eyes, and sat down next to you. He took your now cold and weak hand in his. The blood was soaking the clothes beneath your armor. He looked at you, and it pained him how heavily you were breathing. He didn’t believe that he was going to lose you. Not now. Not ever. 

“Please don’t leave me (Y/N).” he whispered. 

“Loki come back here and help us!” Thor yelled, not even noticing what had happened. Loki ignored his brother, and kept holding your hand. 

“(Y/N), you cannot leave me! You can’t let me be alone again. (Y/N) I need you. I need you, do you hear me!” he cried. You breathed in heavily and turned your head to look at him. Your eyelids were heavy, but you could still see the pain that filled Loki. 

“Loki. Stay s-strong. For m-me.” you whispered. 

“I can’t. You know I can’t. Please don’t leave me (Y/N). I can’t be alone again.” He whispered. You smiled a sad smile. You last smile. 

“I love you Loki.” You said for the last time. Closing your eyes, you took your last breath. You hand was weak in Loki’s, and tears were streaming down his face. He placed a kiss on your hand and said;

“I love you too (Y/N). I will always love you.”


End file.
